Obsession
by Yumemakura
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion learn more than what they were taught at their final assignment of Aristotle's class.


Like a moon flower in summer night

Delicate petals glimmer under the stream

Clear crystals apart around the ankles

Playing a music of temptation

Gathering the blossom in my hands

I gently squeeze the sensitive pelt

Trembling under the seductive touch

The note changes to desire

I slowly lick each petal

Making it curl under my tongue

When I take it into my mouth

We are playing the symphony of passion

Obsession

It was Aristotle's final assignment before graduation. Last week they were taught a few tricks to escape from the enemy under the unfortunate scenario of their being captured. And now, Master Aristotle put them on a test to prove that they actually had learned the skill. They were all thrown into the back of a wagon blindfolded with their hands securely tied behind their backs, and were instructed not to speak to each other.

Alexander keenly concentrated on what was happening around him, and made a mental note of every detail. He immediately noticed that the road became rougher and started to incline after staying on a smooth road for a while. They collided with each other when the wheels occasionally hit bumps. They were climbing at first, but started to descend after a sharp turn. They continued downhill until they met another sharp turn, and then they went up again. They stayed on this uneven road for quite some time.

Finally the wagon came to a halt. Then, he heard Cassander curse and Ptolemy groan when they were taken off the ride. At the next stop, it was Nearchus and Harpalus' turn, followed by Callisthenes and Marsyas. Alexander and Hephaistion were the last ones to be deployed. The guards took their blindfolds off before shoving and locking them into a cave. Aristotle must have hired them from somewhere outside of the region, since Alexander did not recognize either one of their faces.

"Well, Alexander, which trick are we going to try?" Hephaistion whispered grinning as soon as the guards left to rest at the camp they set out by the cave. He was enjoying this game.

"I have a feeling that none of the tricks we learned would work. I mean Aristotle would not go this far if we were just to apply exactly what we were taught, would he?"

Alexander whispered back assessing the situation they were in. The cave was small, but large enough for them to move around. The floor was mostly covered with soft sand, but there were some small rocks scattered at the edge close to the wall.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking. It means that we have to come up with a unique idea. But, first of all, can you reach into my boot? I have a small knife hidden there. My wrists are killing me."

Alexander grinned, and then crept to Hephaistion to reach into his boot, while Hephaistion lay down on his back, and stretched his legs out to give Alexander an easy access. Alexander put his elbows on the ground, and stretched out his hand as much as he could to reach into Hephaistion's boot. He inched down his fingers between the narrow entrances of the boot on Hephaistion's soft skin, feeling a hard muscle of his calf underneath. Hephaistion squirmed under the touch.

"Stay still." Alexander scolded.

"It tickles." Hephaistion suppressed his chuckles, and tried very hard to stop the movement. Luckily, the guards were not watching them, since they knew that the hostages were securely tied, and they could not escape without passing right in front of them.

After several tries, Alexander finally succeeded in fishing out a slim knife. Then, they sat on the sandy floor back to back. Alexander cautiously slid the blade between Hephaistion's wrists and the rope. It took a while to cut through the thick rope, but they finally freed themselves. Alexander carefully hid the knife and ropes under his chiton.

"Ah, it is much better." Hephaistion murmured rubbing his wrists. "Did you come up with any good plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You would play sick to get the attention of the guards. When they come in, I knock them down, and we escape."

Hephaistion frowned. "Why me? They would release us right away, if they found out that the prince was ill. Isn't that more effective?"

"And then we lose? They would rush me right to the doctor, and the game would be over. I do not think Aristotle would accept it as a credit, since it would not be a role play anymore."

Hephaistion's eyes narrowed for a moment as if he was carefully reviewing the situation. He let out a small sigh, then without warning, his body went limp, and started to fall backwards.

"Hephaistion!"

Alexander shouted, and stepped forward to barely catch his friend before he hit the floor. He had just enough time to shove Hephaistion's hands behind his back, and hide his own hands behind him, as the guards rushed through the entrance hearing the urgent cry.

"What is it?" One of the guards shouted, but he immediately noticed Hephaistion lying motionless on the floor. A strand of silky hair spread across his pale cheek. His arms were twisted painfully under his back, and his chiton was pulled up high exposing the smooth skin and the muscular upper thighs. The sight was enchanting.

Alexander put his ear over Hephaistion's face, and looked up at the guards worriedly.

"He is not breathing! Can you at least get him water?" Panic showed in his voice.

One of the guards rushed out, as the other kneeled down by Hephaistion. Alexander took this opportunity, picked up a rock, and knocked him down. He fell right over Hephaistion, but Hephaistion did not even flinch. Alexander did not have a time to check upon Hephaistion, because the other guard entered with a jug of water in his hand. Alexander attacked him while his attention was on his comrade and Hephaistion on the floor. Alexander snatched the jug before it fell on Hephaistion's face. This guard too crumbled down on the floor right by their side.

Alexander hastily knelt down by Hephaistion's side, rolled the heavy body off Hephaistion, and gently shook him by the shoulders, and whispered.

"Hephaistion…please…."

Hephaistion slit open one eye.

"Are you done Alexander?"

"You scared me to death! You made me to believe that something was actually wrong with you. Don't you ever do that again!" Alexander protested.

"But it worked, didn't it? I had to have some fun if I was the one who had to play the stupid role." Hephaistion chuckled as he sat up.

"Yes, it did work. " Alexander admitted. "They could not resist your beauty either." Alexander chuckled back.

"Very funny Alexander." Hephaistion sneered.

"Here, Hephaistion, help me to tie them up."

As soon as they confined the guards inside the cave, and locked the entrance, Alexander started to rush down the path. Hephaistion halted him promptly.

"Alexander, stop! Let's go up to the ridge, so we can see where we are."

Alexander nodded and they went up the rocky path with a steep slope. When they reached the crest, they could see the whole side of the mountain beneath their eyes. Alexander immediately spotted their school in Mieza at the bottom of the mountainside.

"Look Hephaistion, there is our school. We are not that far from it. They must have taken us round and round on the same road to make us believe that we were taken far away. I remember us making two sharp turns. Those ledges must be the places where we turned around, since the path is just wide enough to make such turns. It all makes sense. See, we were going up until that second ledge, then we turned around and descended until we reached that first ledge. They must have dropped Ptolemy and Cassander right before there, because I remember we made a sharp turn again right after we stopped to let them off." Alexander was excited. He spoke very fast and animatedly.

"So, you think the rest are all kept somewhere along the side of the road between those two ledges?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Alexander answered with full confidence. "We may be able to free them as well if they have not succeeded in escaping."

"I don't think any of them have escaped yet." Hephaistion replied cautiously. "See the faint smoke rising from three places? I bet they are the guards' camps. If they had already escaped, then the enemy would either have been chasing after them, or confined as ours are. Either way they would not have had a time to make a fire to settle."

"We make a good team, Hephaistion." Alexander grinned. "Well, let's take the trail instead of the road just in case. We are supposed to be in the enemy's territory after all, you know."

They walked on a rough trail zigzagging along the main road for a long time. It took much more effort and time to cover the distance, and they were both tired. All of sudden, a shallow brook appeared in front of their eyes. The water was crystal clear, and the sounds of the breaking stream were soothing.

"Let us take a break here." Alexander stated looking up the sky. The sun was positioned just straight above them. "We still have plenty of time before it gets dark."

Hephaistion gladly agreed to this suggestion, since he could use a little rest himself. They had been walking all morning, and his feet were aching very badly. He took off his boots, and waded into the stream. The feeling of the cool water against his aching feet was surreal. He crossed the narrow stream, and rested on a smooth rock at the bank.

"It feels so good Alexander. Why don't you join me?"

Hephaistion closed his eyes as he stretched his arm behind and tilted his head up to feel the cool breeze. The water was tempting. Alexander followed Hephaistion, took his boots off and sat on the rock on the other side of the bank to face his friend. He soaked his feet in the flow right in front of Hephaistion's'.

The shallow stream chased down the slope, forming miniature waterfalls here and there where eroded rocks created natural stairs. The mid day sun was shining through the tender emerald leaves cascaded over the stream, sprinkling rays of golden sparks on the surface. The songbirds and the sounds of the breaking flow played a peaceful harmony.

Alexander's gaze settled on Hephaistion's legs. His lean muscular calves were all relaxed in front of his eyes. Alexander gasped with the sudden returning memory of the sensation he felt when he was fishing the knife from Hephaistion's boot earlier in the cave. Alexander slowly shifted down his stare. The rapid flow parted around Hephaistion's tight ankles creating ripples over his slender feet. They looked so delicate and glowed pallid under the dancing water.

Alexander reached down to Hephaistion's left ankle and took his foot on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Hephaistion smiled without opening his eyes.

"Shi…."

Alexander tugged Hephaistion's tight calf from the ankle to the back of his knee, while pressing Hephaistion's foot tightly against his chest. Hephaistion was tickled, and tried to pull his foot away, but Alexander's grip was solid. The soft tugs soon changed to a firm penetration by his fingers and a steady motion of kneading.

"Um…."

Soft groans escaped from Hephaistion's slightly parted lips. The sensation was innovative amplified with the feeling of Alexander's heated hard body against his foot.

Alexander's strong fingers slowly moved down giving a deep massage to Hephaistion's ankle, to the heel, to the arch of the foot, and then to the ball. Alexander shuddered with the forbidden touch of the normally unexposed soft skin under his fingertips.

"Ah…"

Hephaistion arched his back, pushing his feet further against Alexander's stroke. Alexander then ran his hot tongue along the base of Hephaistion's curled up toes. He slowly licked them one by one. The echo of Hephaistion's heavy panting breaths mixed with the murmuring of the stream encouraged Alexander's desire. Alexander felt his own urgency rapidly building up in the middle of the torso.

Alexander then took Hephaistion's whole toe into his mouth and sucked it hard wrapping his tongue around it. Dull pains of a butterfly shiver ran down to the bottom of the stomach, and shot right through between his legs. Hephaistion's whole body tensed a moment, and the sharp cry of release traveled though the stream in the valley. It was soon overlaid by Alexander's roar.

Alexander kissed the bottom of Hephaistion's foot before gently letting it falls back into the water, and looked at his still heavily breathing beautiful friend with admiration. He was lying on the sun soaked warm stone, completely spent as if all the bones in his body had melted. A bead of sweats ran down from his forehead along the temple, and disappeared into his glossy moist auburn hair. Alexander leaned and kissed Hephaistion's forehead tenderly. They lay there for a long time before cleaning up and continuing the rescue mission of their friends.

They rescued their friends from the hands of the guards, one by one, and made it back to the school right at sunset. As soon as they came to the soft grassy ground, Hephaistion had to take his boots off. He tied them together, and carried them over his shoulder. His foot was still sensitive from the earlier engagement, and the pressure from the boots was getting too uncomfortable against his tingling foot. When they returned to school, they were greeted by a proud Aristotle. Ptolemy reported to Aristotle what had happened.

"You did not disappoint me, Alexander, not at all. You and Hephaistion worked together very well, but I thought you would come back much earlier."

Aristotle nodded approvingly. Then he caught Alexander keep stealing the sight of Hephaistion's bare feet.

"Let us celebrate your safe return, and the passing of your graduation test. We have a feast prepared in the hall."

Aristotle turned around and led the group to the hall. A wide grin crept onto the lips of the wise philosopher. He thought that Alexander and Hephaistion did not just learn how to improvise. He was all too familiar with this obsession Alexander and Hephaistion had just discovered.

End


End file.
